Open Up!
by Choco Forest
Summary: There are two kinds of guests who frequently come to the Fullbuster residence, which guest is more welcomed by the couple? Can you guess? [graylu fanfiction] - modern AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Title: Open up!**

..

.. ..

.. .. ..

Location: Fullbuster residence

Weather: partly sunny

.

.

.. .. ..

Lucy stood in front of her bedroom. She heaved a deep breath before knocking on the door and called out someone who had been hiding in there since an hour ago or so. "Wendy… are you alright, dear? Do you want me to get you something?"

There's no answer for Lucy.

She tried several times already and the results were still the same.

"Gray…"

With a soft voice full of concern she motioned him to come to her. Said man immediately put down the manuscript he was reading and walked toward their bedroom.

"Wendy. Do you need anything to eat? You haven't eaten your lunch, right?"

Still no answer.

"What should we do?" asked the brown-eyed female to the man beside her.

As the youngest of the family, Wendy was really close with Gray. She often visited their house and stayed for the weekends. But her arrival this time looked different. Not only it's still Friday afternoon but Wendy, who's usually polite and cheerful, without greeting and hugging them, immediately burst into their bedroom and locked herself there.

After some deep thoughts he touched her shoulder gently and said, "Just lure her with blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate!"

Gray smiled. Lucy frowned.

They walked toward the kitchen and were surprised to find someone already there.

"Hey, guys! Is there anything decent to eat today?"

A spiky pink-haired guy asked them casually. Apparently he's been rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge.

"Natsu!" chided Lucy.

She hastily picked up some empty food containers that were thrown carelessly by him and put them into the trash bin and some into the kitchen sink. "How did you get inside?"

He only grinned.

A second later they heard a 'ding' sound from the microwave.

"Yeay! My enchiladas' ready!"

Gray simply sighed. He lined up on the kitchen table some ingredients to make pancakes—blueberries, butter, flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, and milk. Luckily there were still some eggs left. Usually when Natsu come uninvited like this he would make _Natsu Super Special Omurice_ that was enough for a little league.

"You wanna make pancakes for me, Gray? How sweet of you!" cooed Natsu.

"Not for you! For Wendy!" Gray snapped from behind his back.

The pink-haired guy beamed and yelled cheerily, "Oh! Is she here? Wendy! Wendy! Come out and play!"

"Sshhh… she's resting in my bedroom." Lucy half-whispered to her best friend after placing a glass of water in front of him.

"Well… actually she has had locked herself up for around an hour now and we don't know why…" added Gray calmly.

"Oh! I know the reason! You know teenagers… she must have a crush on someone. That's normal!" said Natsu nonchalantly through a mouthful of food.

"Tch…"

Gray short respond enough to lead another _friendly banter_ between him and Natsu. Like always.

 _A crush on someone…_

Natsu's words kept ringing like a bell inside Lucy's head. She tapped her chin, giving some thoughts to those words. A few minutes later she grabbed a pen and started writing some notes.

The blonde female walked across the table and approached them both.

"Gray, could you please do the grocery shopping with Natsu?" her request made them stop the bantering quickly.

Gray looked at her quizzically and asked, "Why so sudden and why with him?!"

"Yeah Lucy why?" the pink-haired guy gave her a confused look.

"Because I need to talk with Wendy privately, _girls talk_!" Lucy replied easily while giving Gray the list. Afterwards she shifted her gaze to Natsu, "And besides, I got the idea that we should restock thanks to you~" her voice went dangerously sweet.

Natsu gulped. Gray sniggered.

"Bu-but today's our day-off, Lucy! So you should buy me something or I won't go…" Natsu tried to make a deal with her but didn't dare to look at her brown eyes.

Shoving the list inside his back pocket, Gray nodded quietly agreed with her plan.

Before Natsu giving more details, Gray immediately pushed him out of the kitchen and walked to the front door. He didn't pay attention to Natsu's protest. "Take care of Wendy and wish me luck!" The black-haired guy shouted as he open the door.

"Gray, your clothes! You don't want to attract the wrong sort of attention, right?" Lucy shouted back since she realized he's only wearing his blue jeans.

Gray blushed while Natsu suppressed his laugh.

.. .. ..

Lucy stood in front of her bedroom again and knocked for several times. This time there's a rustling sound from the door.

"I'm sorry Lucy-nee… I fell asleep," said Wendy with a meek voice. Her long blue hair looked messy and she stifled a yawn.

While smoothing her hair, Lucy asked gently and looked into her brown eyes, "Are you hungry, Wendy? Gray made blueberry pancakes for you. He said that's your favorite!"

She beamed with pleasure but then looked down shyly.

"Is there something bothering you?" Lucy raised her chin so she could look at her eyes. "We can talk it privately. I've sent your brother to go shopping with Natsu. So we can have this 'girls talk' time. How about that?" offered Lucy still with a gentle voice, her gaze so warm and soothing.

"Lucy-nee… I…" Wendy replied shyly and focusing her attention to her fidgeting fingers.

The blonde female then grabbed her hand softly and leading them to the kitchen, "let's eat first and we can talk later. I'll make hot chocolate for you, okay!"

Wendy nodded curtly.

"So who's this lucky person that you have crush on with?"

"Lucy-nee…!"

 _Ooh… Gray Fullbuster, you should see this! Your sister is as cute as you!_

Lucy couldn't help but squealed silently seeing the younger girl tried to fight down the pink tinge that appeared on her cheeks. It would be a lively conversation for sure, or so she'd thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Notes:** This story was ready to be published about a week ago or so but it took time to make the summary! ^^; I posted this fanfiction on Tumblr on Fridayy because the date was kinda cute [10.06.16] Hehe~ anyway, thanks for reading! Any thoughts?（*´▽｀*）

Special thanks to my proof-reader, FriendsForevaa! (*・v・)ノ⌒


End file.
